Calipers for use in ophthalmic surgery are known. Conventionally, such calipers are used to measure an incision in the eye, especially to measure the width of an incision prior to the insertion of a lens. Other calipers are used as marking instruments to make marks on the eye tissue to aid the surgeon in making an incision.